


My First Kiss

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, Kissing, M/M, Sass, moustache kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While it was far from Dorian’s first kiss, Cullen worried for how painfully obvious it was his in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the darling HawkeEffect on Tumblr, a fic trade we’re doing. My first Cullorian fic 8D!

“And, then, I told him that he was bold and crazy. The Arishok surely wouldn’t--” Varric paused as Dorian crossed the hall toward him, looking determined to discuss something. Having to put this story on hold, and being used to such things, he smiled at his captive audience, “Anyway, we can continue this, later, Inquisitor. I think Sparkler needs me.”

“Oh, alright… But we’re not done here.” The elf told him with a smile, “Dorian? I’ll see you later, right?” The redhead looked hopeful.

“Of course, Illeah. For now, I have some business with Varric.” He told her diplomatically, a small smile on his lips as she took off towards the steps outside, no doubt to take a flying leap from them and scare some of the poor refugees.

“What’s up, Sparkler?” The dwarf asked, shifting his weight to one foot and crossing his arms.

“I want to know some things about Cullen.” Now, the mage looked a little uncomfortable, shifting slightly, unable to meet his usual waging partner’s eyes.

“Our dear commander?” Chuckling through his somewhat shocked tone, he offered up a lopsided grin, “What would you like to know?”

“I… Would like to know what he might like as a… A gift.” Dorian shifted slightly, a flush on his whiskey colored cheeks that made him look almost too innocent for the kind of guy he was.

“Oh-ho? What did you do, huh?” Always up to hearing a new story he could branch out on, he leaned forward a bit.

“I--! I didn’t do _anything_!” Now, the mage seemed flustered, stammering slightly, “I… I’m just curious, okay?”

While Varric wasn’t totally sure that that was true, he conceded with a chortle of amusement, “I heard through the grapevine that Sera hid or destroyed a good deal of his chess pieces. He may appreciate some more.” With the information in mind, Dorian left Varric with a new mission burning in his thoughts.

That had been nearly three days ago, and Dorian was quickly strolling down the library stairs to Solas’ little painting room, saying nothing and earning the same. He headed for the door that would take him to the stretch of a stone bridge leading to Cullen’s quarters, and when he finally arrived at the door, he paused. Should he knock, or just go in? Oh, he always hated times like this… Deciding to just walk in, he licked his lips as he peeked inside, smiling when the other was proven to be alone and pouring over his work. Stepping inside carefully, he closed the heavy wooden door behind himself, jostling the commander out of his thoughts.

“Ah, uh, hello, Dorian.” He greeted, a light flush on his cheeks, “Did you need s-something?”

“I… Brought something for you.” The mage responded with a fond smile, presenting a purple box wrapped tightly with a shimmering gold silk bow from behind him. “I hope you’ll like it.” He added as he strode to the other’s side. Watching those curious hazel eyes eat up the sight of him, he gently handed off the box and watched as the golden ribbon was slipped free. Pulling the paper until a plain box met him, Cullen chewed his lower lip a moment, shifting the lid and peering inside with a soft gasp.

“A whole new chess set?” He asked, a tad breathless, before looking up at the more than attractive curl of Dorian’s lips. Setting it down and rising in one swift motion, Cullen left no room for the mage to respond before work-roughened hands cupped his cheeks. Before either of them knew it, their lips found each other, the roughness of the commander’s stubbled cheek scraping the soft skin there while his own well-groomed moustache tickled the elder’s nose. The fit of their lips was like a pair of puzzle pieces falling back into place, and as the kiss grew in fervor and intensity, Dorian was lifted and set on the desk, with the much larger man surging to cover every inch of him without breaking contact. 

Languid, slow movements of soft, practiced lips met the slightly sloppy, almost tactless movements of chapped ones, occasionally adding the scraping of teeth or a light suckle. When breathing through their noses wasn’t seeing enough oxygen to their lungs, they broke apart with loud, panting breaths mingling in the space between their mouths. Cullen was sure that his blush would find a way to tint his hair, if he wasn’t careful, a soft smile on his lips as his knuckles brushed the other’s angular cheeks. He could still feel the soft ticklish feeling of Dorian’s moustache on his upper lip, and while he yearned to feel more, he thought it wise to speak.

“Thank you, Dorian.” He whispered, tone fond. Again, he couldn’t wait for a reply, sinking back into the kiss like he was putting on an old, familiar coat.

A few hours later, as Dorian was making his way back to the library, he was accosted by Varric.

“So, Sparkler, how did the Commander like his gift?” A knowing smirk was on his lips.

“He was very appreciative.” Dorian offered with an all-too-pleased smile.

“Good to hear.” A chuckle was on his breath as he let the mage pass, happy he’d been able to help.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go~! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully I can keep getting things done. xD


End file.
